Odd Man In
Odd Man In is episode twenty of the eighth season in this television sitcom on Family Matters, that originally aired from ABC on March 14, 1997. It was directed by Joel Zwick and written by Fred Fox Jr. Plot Carl needs one more person for his poker-playing group. Harriette joins--and beats everyone. Meanwhile, in order to be a judge at a bikini contest, Eddie convinces Steve to temporarily replace him in his job as a peanut vendor at a football stadium. However, Steve causes so many mishaps that he is terminated--along with Eddie. Synopsis Harriette is invited to participate in Carl's poker night and cleans up(although her first time playing with them was at the end credits of Season 7, Episode 3: Bugged, after they kicked Nick out of their house for being such an ass). Meanwhile, Steve fills in for Eddie as peanut vendor at Soldier Field, but thanks to his clumsiness, things go as one would expect which infuriate Eddie. After the first few games, he isn't happy about losing and mocks her on how she plays the game. Later on, they settle their differences and Carl learns that he taught her how to play the game well. In the aftermath, Eddie loses his job and blames Urkel for it. He goes as far as calling off their friendship in front of Laura whose studying. He's hurt that he would call off their friendship. Laura stands up from the couch and confronts her lame-brained, jerk brother. Eddie is insulted, walks back into the living room and confronts her for the snide comment she made about him. She's not phased and sets him straight for what he did by telling him how angry she is with him for how he's treated Steve. Laura tells him that Steve did him a favor as his friend by being there at his job even though he had plans with Myra. She points out he hardly appreciates Urkel and he accuses him for the loss of his job. Eddie tries to defend himself by telling Laura about his blaming was justified. However, she doesn't see it his way and tells him that he operates on two modes: shirk and blame. He tries to tell her that he had to be at the bikini contest as a judge and she says shirk. Then he goes to blame mode on Urkel and she says blame. She makes him realize that he really has only himself to blame for the loss of his job. Laura tells him if this is how he's going to treat Urkel, then Eddie doesn't deserve him as a friend. She mentions that Steve is better off with her as a friend because she does appreciate him more than Eddie. Eddie apologizes for what happened and takes responsibility for his selfishness and Laura then tells Steve to stop his clumsiness.. In the end credits, Carl and the other Bears Fans are annoyed with Urkel and toss things at him to shut him up. Cast and Characters Main * Reginald VelJohnson as Carl Winslow * Jo Marie Payton-Noble as Harriette Winslow * Darius McCrary as Eddie Winslow * Kellie Shanygne Williams as Laura Winslow * Jaleel White as Steve Urkel Guest Special appearance * Iqbal Theba as Zoohair Bhutto Cameo * Renee Hughes as Pretty Girl (unconfirmed) * Doug Cox / Jack Esformes as Peanut Buyer * Todd Susman as Nick * John William Young as Hot Dog Guy * Wendy Worthington as Cotton Candy Lady * Marlon "Chopper" Young as Willie Gallery IMG 2790.JPG Trivia *Although Nick is a player and friend of Carl's, he is unrelated to Harriette's former boss and the Winslow's former neighbor Nick Neidermeyer *This is the 4th poker related episode. The first one is A Pair of Ladies. The 2nd one is Bugged and the third being Fa La La La Laagghh! Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Season Eight episodes Category:Season Eight